Just Another Way of Life
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: At 26 and 10, Lorelai and Rory have no permanent home. They travel around and live in their car while waiting for Lorelai to get a semigood job to hold them over for a while. Inspired by the beginning of Keeping the Moon by Sarah Dessen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lorelai grabbed two bottles of water and looked out the 7-11 window at her young daughter waiting in the car. She was bouncing happily to the music. Lorelai peered in her wallet and filled a small cup with a Cherry Slurpee and another with coffee. She grabbed a bag of potato chips and headed to the counter. She counted out her change carefully. Includinding the gas she'd just bought, she'd spent the rest of her money. She had exactly seven cents in her wallet right now. She didn't know how they were going to make it.

"Hi, Mommy."ten year old Rory greeted Lorelai happily as she climbed in the Jeep.

"Hey, Babe. I got you a Slurpee and some chips for us to share."

"And water for later?"Rory asked.

"Exactly. What ya listening to?"Lorelai started up the car and tried to pay attention to her daughter as she spoke.

"Well, there aren't many good stations around here. I found one though, I think it's about politics. It's very interesting."

"Well, my little genius, we don't want your brain getting too big. It'll explode right out of your head. So what'd ya say we listen to some good old rock music?"

"Well, okay. But when you're old and you have a hearing aid and you still can't understand a word I'm saying. I can say-"

"I told you so."Lorelai cut in."I know, I know, Eggbert. Find us some tunes now."

"It's going to be so unattractive. You sitting around going, 'HEH? WHAT? COULDN'T HEAR YA!' And what will I do? I'll sit around and laugh because you can't understand anything I tell you."

"Honey, I can't understand a word you say now. You're too smart for me."Lorelai laughed lightly.

"Mom, you're smart. If you would listen to my talk shows about politics, you could be smarter, though."Rory chided.

"Baby, the only talk shows I like are Jerry Springer and Ricki Lake."

"Those shows are trash."

"Funny trash. How funny is it to watch a bunch of people get in fights and throw chairs?"

"Not very. I found a rock station."Rory settled back in her seat.

"Yay!"Lorelai grinned."Bless you, child. You could become a professional station finder."

"I would rather become a journalist and go on television."  
"A talk show."Lorelai smiled brightly.

"The View."

"Go Rory! Go Rory!"

"I find your imitation from the Ricki Lake show amusing, but not very good. You do a bad job of emulating a whole crowd of people chanting."

"Emulating? God, I hate having a smart kid."

"You know, when we travel from place to place, it's hard to make friends. I just read and become brilliant."

"I'm sorry, Honey."Lorelai was miserable instantly.

"I don't mind, Mom."Rory smiled good naturedly.

Lorelai had always loved that about Rory. How good natured she was and how she always went along with anything Lorelai said. When they moved, she just went. She didn't mind. She just hopped in the Jeep and sang along with the radio. Lorelai's lifesaver, her angel, her only reason to live.

Lorelai sighed,"I know, Babe. I know."

Rory grinned."Mom, look. That guy is checking you out."

Lorelai glanced at the car her daughter was pointing at and saw a man indeed staring at her.

"Can we stick out our tongues at him?"Lorelai asked.

"Yes."Rory nodded quickly, eager to join in the fun.

"Count of three."Lorelai said, acting nonchalant.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"the both shrieked and stuck out their tongues at the guy. He looked shocked and instantly turned off onto a side street.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No, no. Thank you. Without you watching out for me, I never would have seen him staring at me. And then we wouldn't have had any fun at all."

Rory grinned and reached under the seat for the People Magazine Lorelai had found laying on a bench outside of a Burger King. She smiled even wider when Lorelai winked at her and settled back to read.

Later that night, Lorelai glanced into the backseat. Rory was curled up under a thin blanket, sleeping. Lorelai felt the breath catch in her throat. She glanced down at the gas tank and saw it was near empty already. She began looking at signs to see what was near. Finally, without any idea what to do, Lorelai pulled into a gas station and shut off the car. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed silently before falling asleep sitting upright.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it! This is basically the flashback chapter so that everyone knows what happened. Some parts might drag on a bit or go to into detail but I'm sorry! I wanted to try and make it realistic!

Diclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Zip! Zero! Wow...this sucks!

* * *

Lorelai could remember the day that changed her life as if it was yesterdayeven thoughit was actually 9 years ago. It was 2 days after Rory's very first birthday and the two of themwere still living with Emily and Richard.Emily and Lorelaihad just gotten in a fight, as usual.

"Lorelai! You're smearing those peas all over her chin."Emily scolded.

"Mom, she's laughing and she's finally eating this crap. Back off."Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued to feed her daughter.

"Lorelai Victoria! Don't use language like that! It's very inappropriate. Especially in front of your daughter."

"Like she can understand a word I'm saying."Lorelai tried to take a deep breath and relax.

"She may not understand yet, but you'll be amazed how quickly they pick things up. Do you want the first word your daughter says to be a word like, like, like that?"

Lorelai smiled innocently, "No, Mother. I'd like it to be more like, 'Gee, mommy, Grandma's really crazy. Can we get out of here?' "

"Lorelai Victoria! You will go to your room this instant!"Emily yelled in reply.

"Mom! I'm feeding my daughter! I can't just take off to my room!"

"Lorelai, I'm still your mother! Listen to me!"

"And I'm hers!"Lorelai pointed the spoon at Rory.

"I'll feed her. Just go upstairs, Lorelai."

"No!"Lorelai glared at her mother.

"Lorelai! Don't you dare disrespect me! Don't you dare!"

"Dammit, Mom! Fine! Feed her! I don't care! I'll come back in a few minutes when I've cooled down."Lorelai stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She looked around at the vast changes that had occured in the past year.

Her room had once been a haven. It was quiet. There was still her vanity, dresser, desk, and large bed. Her favorite chair had been removed to make room for Rory. A whole corner of the room was now taken up by a crib, changing table, and another small dresser. A stroller was leaned up against the wall and a carseat laying on the floor.

Lorelai opened her window and sat on the balcony breathing in the cool October air. She glanced down at the cars below. There was her parents expensive cars and the Jeep she'd begged them to buy for her. They finally gave in when Rory arrived but they still disapproved.

Lorelai took a deep breath again. She slid her eyes shut and imagined what life would be like without her parents. She could be driving freely in her Jeep, not having to check in with anybody. Suddenly she had it. She would leave.

Right now Emily had Rory so she had time. As fast as she could Lorelai headed to her closet. She pushed up the panel inside and used her desk chair to crawl into the attic.

She grabbed a couple brown packing boxes. Instantly she grabbed a few pairs of her favorite jeans and shirts and then the rest of her clothing and neccessities in one of the boxes.

She dumped all of Rory's clothes in the other box and then added some of her favorite toys. She would have to sneak down to grab some food and bottles and then carry out the megabox of diapers but she would do it.

Lorelai tiptoed out into the hallway. She knew Richard was out of town on business and that Emily was still in the kitchen with baby Rory who was probably spitting peas all over her by now. Lorelai headed quickly to Richard's office and opened his top drawer where she knew he kept a key hidden.

She then pulled a picture off the wall and unlocked the safe. It was easy with the key and the combination, her parents anniversary. She reached in an pulled out a wad of cash. She didn't bother counting it. She knew it was a lot and would last a while.

She shut the safe and left everything as it was before. She tucked the cash in her bra so it wouldn't show through her jeans pocket and went into the kitchen. Emily had peas all over her blouse and Rory. Lorelai grabbed Rory from her highchair.

"I've got her, Mom. She just needs a bath and then to go to bed."

"Fine, Lorelai. I'll be in the living room writing letters."Emily walked away angrily.

Lorelai grabbed Rory and tickled her."We're getting out of here, Baby. Just you wait and see."

Later that night, Rory was sound asleep in her crib. Lorelai carriedthe two boxes and the diapers out to the trunk of her jeep. She added the stroller and another box with formula and baby food just to be on the safe side.

She wanted to bring Rory out last. Lorelai filled Rory's carseat with all of her favorite cassette tapes and then dumped them on the floor of the Jeep. She buckled in the carseat and headed back to get Rory. She figured it would be better just to have Rory because then she could make excuses if Emily woke up and caught them. She didn't.

Within minutes Lorelai had Rory in her carseat. She started the car and drove out of the neighborhood quietly. After she hit the main roads though, she took off as fast as she could without going over the speed limit. She had finally gotten out of there. She didn't know where she was going but she was out.

* * *

AN:What do you think? I know, it's a bit short but I wanted to put it in here. I think it's the perfect place rather than leave it out of the story or put it like as chapter 21 or something. Reviews? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism, please! Thanks guys! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry! I was on vaca and took forever to update! I suck at life. I deserve to have things thrown at my head! Go ahead! Do it! But read this chapter first!

* * *

Lorelai opened her eyes and stretched. Rory was still sleeping. Lorelai instantly started digging around on the floor of the car. Then she headed into the gas station to work her magic.

"Hey."she said softly at some guy while pretending to choose a soda.

"Hi."he smiled back at her."Where ya headed?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh?"he fell right in to her trap.

"Yeah, you see, my parents, they kicked me out. And well, my daughter is asleep in the car and we have no food and no money for gas,"Lorelai pressed her finger on an old bruise and tears came to her eyes. "And so now, I need to find a job but I can't do that till I get food for my kid and gas to go somewhere and oh my god. We're going to starve to death. And why am I totally boring you with this story? You don't care. I'm so sorry."

Lorelai began to walk away but the man grabbed her arm just as planned. She hated doing this to people. She'd only had to do it twice before. This was the third time.

"Hey, now. I always care about pretty ladies. Now, How about if I give you twenty dollars and my phone number. You call me and we'll go on a date."

"I couldn't take your money!"

"No, I insist. I'm Matt."

"Thank you so much, Matt. Rory will be thrilled."

"Rory?"

"My daughter."Lorelai accepted the twenty dollar bill.

"Oh right. How old is she anyways?"

"Ten."Lorelai tucked the money away and smiled brightly.

"Ten?"Matt looked shocked."How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. I'm twenty-six."she smiled."So, I'll see you around."

Lorelai fled without getting his phone number. She had enough gas to make it about ten miles yet. She managed to make it to another gas station and put ten dollars worth of gas in the car. She drove them instantly as far as she could go. She parked in a gas station, across the street from a diner and shook Rory awake.

"Mmm?"Rory mumbled.

"Babe, wake up. Let's go change and brush our teeth so we can get breakfast."

"Mmkay."Rory sat up and crawled out of the car.

Both girls had a box in the car with their clothes. Lorelai pulled out her nicest outfit and her make-up bag. The girls headed into the bathroom and changed. When Rory emerged from the stall Lorelai was leaning in the mirror finishing her make-up.

"Looking for a job today?"Rory asked.

"How'd you know?"Lorelai asked and put her things away.

Rory shoved her toothbrush in her mouth,"You're wearing your black pants and your button down shirt. Dead give away"

"Well, as long as I look nice. Maybe I can get a job and we can hang around here for a while."

"Where are we anyways? How far did we get while I was sleeping?"Rory asked as she tucked away her toothbrush.

"Somewhere around Miami."Lorelai answered.

"Cool. Florida."Rory nodded and grinned."Coffee?"

"And food!"Lorelai led the way back to the car. They dumped their things and went over to the diner.

Lorelai scanned the menu quickly for the cheapest things she could find. Rory sat and waited. She knew Lorelai would always order for them.

"What can I get you girls?"a waitress asked with a smile.

"Um, how much is coffee?"Lorelai asked.

"1.70 for a bottemless cup."the waitress answered.

"Okay. We will have two of those. Also, two pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon."

"The combo number four?"

"Yes, please."

"Just one?"the waitress peered at Lorelai.

"That'll be plenty for us."

"Okay."The waitress disappeared and returned with a coffee pot.

"Do you happen to have a local newspaper?"Lorelai asked as she filled their cups.

"Sure do, sweetie. Would you like to borrow it?"

"Yes, please. And a pen maybe?"

"No paper?"the waitress frowned slightly.

"I've got my hand."

"I'll get you some paper."The waitress walked away.

When she brought back their food, she also brought the newspaper. While Rory ate, saving half the meal for Lorelai, Lorelai copied down jobs that it looked like she could do.

"Ready to go, Babe?"Lorelai asked.

"Mom, eat. We're not leaving until you do. Plus, most places aren't open yet. Plus, we get bottomless cups of coffee. We can stay for a while and load up."Rory rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, mother."Lorelai rolled her eyes back and started eating while Rory flagged down the waitress for more coffee.

* * *

AN: Good? Bad? Ugly? It's boring filler I know. The next chapter is really long. Over 1500 words! Cool right? But before I post it I want some reviews! Actually, let me rephrase that...If any of you wonderfully, great people out there are actually reading this story, would you please, please, pretty please, let me know what you think and review? Look at the button! It's pretty! (I hope that worked! I've heard flattery will get you anywhere!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long but if you've read my profile recently, you understand I hope. I'm going to update Coast to Coast tomorrow if you read that. Sorry but I'm trying to be with my friend so just hang tight and bear with me please. Thanks a bunch, now read on!

* * *

Lorelai sighed and pulled into the third parking lot. She had already filled out two applications but neither job seemed promising. She desperately needed a job. She hoped one of the other ones worked out.

"Hey Mom, I bet this one will work out."

"I hope so, Babe. But I'm not getting my hopes up."

"You should. Go in there and be confident. What is this place anyways?"

"A home for the elderly. I'm supposed to be like delivering food and drinks and medication and stuff. It doesn't sound too hard."

"Old people are nice."Rory said thoughtfully,"They tell good stories."

"Yeah."

"Wow, I hope you get this job. Maybe sometimes I could come to work with you and it would be like having my very own grandparents!"

Lorelai stiffened and counted to ten."Yeah, well, maybe. I'm going in. Stay in the car and lock the doors. Don't open them for anyone."

Rory nodded, not noticing Lorelai's new attitude. She picked up a copy of Pride and Prejudice that she'd gotten for a dollar at a yard sale a month before. She settled back to wait patiently while her mom went in for another job interview.

Sometimes Rory got sick of living in random apartments and the car. The apartments were always dirty and cheap with names like Lakeview Forest or Pine Ridge Apartments when there were no lakes, forests, pines or ridges anywhere around. They'd lived off of Ramen Noodles and Macaroni and Cheese for so many years that Rory was already sick of them. Once, Lorelai had gotten a good job and they'd been able to afford a good apartment and different foods. It was fun while it lasted but then the first girl came back and Lorelai lost her job. She really hoped Lorelai would get a job soon.

"Can I help you?"a woman asked as Lorelai approached the front desk.

"Yes, I saw the want ad in the newspaper and wanted an application."

"Oh sure. You actually came in on the right day. They're doing interviews as we speak."

"Really?"Lorelai accepted the application and the pen the woman offered.

"Sure. I'm Cindy, by the way. And if you fill out the application, I can squeeze you in for an interview. What's your name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Okay. Great. Get that application filled out and we'll be able to get you in within the hour."

"That's amazing. Thank you so much!"Lorelai took a seat in the small lobby and balanced a book on her knee as a writing surface. She'd filled out so many applications that she was done very quickly. She had seen two people dressed for interviews come out while she was filling it out and they both looked more professional than she did. She was already losing hope. She approached Cindy and handed her the application.

"Perfect timing, Lorelai. I'm going to run this back to the interviewers and then we'll slide you right in there. Have a seat for a couple more minutes, please."

"Sure. Thanks."

Cindy disappeared through a closed door for about five minutes. Lorelai examined herself quickly in a mirror hanging in the lobby. A few elderly people scooted through the lobby while she sat there. They all smiled at her as they passed. Lorelai had just returned to her seat when Cindy came back.

"Come on in, Lorelai."she called and Lorelai followed her into a room. Cindy closed the door and left Lorelai alone with three people sitting behind a table. They all stared at her as she walked in.

"Have a seat please, Ms. Gilmore. I'm Ted, this is Aaron and Grace. We'll be interviewing you today."

"Nice to meet you."Lorelai smiled and took the seat across from the table that Ted had gestured towards.

"So, Ms. Gilmore,"Ted began,"Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well,"Lorelai began,"I'm pretty outgoing and friendly. I love to be around people. I would consider myself to have a good sense of humor but of course, that's in the eye of the beholder. I'm a very hard worker and I'm also very dedicated. I always follow through with a task assigned to me and I am definitely not a quitter."

Aaron nodded and continued,"And Ms. Gilmore, would you tell us why you left your last job?"

"I was actually filling in a temporary position and after only a few months, the employee I was filling in for returned."

Ted cut in again,"What are some of your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure of a weakness. I could probably be more focused. My strength is that I'm dependable and pretty easy going. I don't get easily upset by things."

Grace finally spoke up,"And Ms. Gilmore, this job may be stressful. How do you handle stress and pressure?"

"Well,"Lorelai looked thoughtful,"I like to relax by listening to music or reading a good book. Sometimes I also go for a short run."

"Speaking of music and books,"Aaron began,"What type of music do you listen to and what was the last book you read?"

"Well, I try not to stick to one type of music. I listen to anything. Variety is the spice of life after all. As for the last book I read, I believe it was Pride and Prejudice, one of my favorites."

"That's very interesting."Grace smiled slightly."A very good book. Now, Ms. Gilmore, why do you want this job?"

Lorelai paused briefly and began carefully."I really enjoy being around people. I believe this job would fit my needs and wants perfectly in that aspect."

"Why should we hire you for this postition, Ms. Gilmore?"Ted asked.

"I'm a hard worker and I'm task oriented. My friendly personality would also help me be comfortable with any senior citizens or coworkers I need to interact with."

"Have you ever had a position similar to this one?"

"When I was in my teens I volunteered at a small senior citizens home in my town. I've also worked in a hospital delivering medicines and meals."

"Ms. Gilmore, If you could use five adjectives to describe yourself, what would they be?"Grace asked.

Lorelai answered slowly and thoughtfully, not wanting to seem too rehearsed,"Dependable, Hard Working, Outgoing, Friendly, and Creative."

"Thank you very much Ms. Gilmore."Aaron said."Now, one last question before you go. You didn't list a contact number or address here. Is there any reason why?"

Lorelai swallowed. This part always screwed her over. "Actually, I just moved to the area. I arrived today and my first priority was finding a job. I haven't found an apartment yet so I don't have a phone."

"Really?"Grace asked."And how are we supposed to let you know if you got the position or not?"

"I know it's inconvenient, but I would be able to stop by or call from a pay phone."

"How do you like the area so far?"Ted asked.

"It's great. I love the weather, especially."

"Where were you living before?"he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I was living in St. Louis, actually. It's a very interesting city."

"I've been and it is actually. Have you been in the arch or to the science center? The zoo?"

"I've been to all of the above and so many of the other sites. It's a beautifuly city."

"It is. Thank you for coming by, Ms. Gilmore. Call tomorrow morning and Cindy will let you know if you have the position or not."

"Thank you for fitting me into your busy schedule."Lorelai smiled one more time and exited the room.

"Good luck!"Cindy called as she left.

"Thanks!"Lorelai tossed her hair as she left the building. She climbed back into the Jeep.

"How'd it go?"Rory asked, closing her book.

"Pretty well, I think. They don't like that I don't have a phone or address yet but I hope that doesn't stand in the way of the job."

"They interviewed you already? That was lucky."

"It was very lucky."Lorelai nodded."I think we'll be able to take a break for today. Now, I saved a few dollars so that we can get a couple lunchables for an early dinner. Want to hit a grocery store and pick them out? Then we can hit the beach and picnic?"

"Cool!"Rory buckled her seatbelt."I sure hope you get the job. Do you have to call tomorrow?"

"Yep. I don't know what we'll do in the mean time. Maybe I'll have to ask for a pay advance because we're running kind of low."

"I know. I've been thinking about that."Rory nodded and continued,"We need gas, food, and the car needs an oil change."

"It does?"Lorelai glanced at the information center on the dashboard.

"Yep. It keeps flashing. But that can wait a while. Maybe I could like, carry bags at the grocery store again."

"Rory, no. That was only that one time when we were really in a jam."

"But aren't we in a jam now?"Rory protested.

"Rory, no."

"But mom-"

"Rory!"Lorelai exclaimed."I said no. Just forget it okay? I'm not going to have my ten year old daughter out in a parking lot carrying people's grocery bags for an extra dollar or two! Tomorrow after I call, maybe I'll offer to mow a few lawns or something."

"Can I at least pull weeds or do something to help you then?"Rory asked quietly.  
"Babe, I know you want to help, but-"

"Mom, please."

Lorelai sighed,"You are definitely my kid."

"Stubborn and proud."Rory grinned.

"And about to find a good radio station. What are you listening to?"Lorelai started their usual conversation as she pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

* * *

A/N: So? This is it for now. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon! But please review! I really appreciate those! And to those of you have been asking, yeah they're going to end up in Stars Hollow and it will be Luke and Lorelai. Don't worry about it! Hope you're happy with that news! So with your happiness in mind, please review!


	5. Important

Hello All!

Now, we know that using an entire chapter as an authors note is strictly prohibited but in this case it is pretty important so we're risking it.

First off, this isn't actually Jess (iheartpixystix), this is her friend Kaycee. I'll explain why.

If any of you have read Jess's profile recently, you know all about the hardships she's experienced lately. First off, our friend Liz lost her brother in Iraq. It was a few weeks ago but Liz of course is still heartbroken and Jess wanted to be there for her. Then Jess found out that her grandma has cancer. It was devastating.

Then of course, the funny story was that her boyfriend broke both of his hands playing soccer. Both of them. Don't ask. Mark is an idiot!

So, because her grandmother lives in New Jersey and we don't, Jess and her mom went to stay with her grandma for the rest of the summer.

I was on the phone with Jess the other day and she was very distraught (sp?) over letting you all down and not posting for Coast to Coast or Just Another Way of Life. So here I am.

The thing is, her grandmother doesn't have a computer. So, Jess bought a notebook and is writing the chapter by hand and then mailing them to me. I'm going to type them up and post them for all of you.

We're expecting Coast to Coast to be only about 25 chapters long so it's almost done and Just Another Way of Life is far from done.

So, even though it may be a couple days between postings, we will get the chapters up for you! I swear Jess is working hard and I'm helping her as much as I can. I even had to drive her boyfriend to the doctor the other day. How sweet am I? Enough sarcasm on my part. We just wanted to let you know what was up.

For Coast to Coast you can expect the next chapter before Saturday. The same goes for Just Another Way of Life.

We're so sorry for the sudden hiatus again but now iheartpixystix is back officially! Again, sorry and I'll try and post the chapters I get from Jess as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding and please, reviews on the next few chapters will be very much appreciated! I write them all down and mail them to Jess because they keep her going! We need to get that girl some more motivation so she keeps writing for us!

Hang in there with us. Things will start slow but get way better, I swear!

Thanks again, Kaycee


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Lorelai let Rory sleep and she walked across the street to a payphone. She dropped in the quarters and dialed the elderly home."

"Hello, Sunny Days Home for the Elderly. This is Cindy. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Cindy. This is Lorelai Gilmore. I applied for a job yesterday and-"

"Lorelai! The one with the pretty blue eyes?"

"Um. Yes?"

"You got the job! Ted, Aaron and Grace were thrilled with your interview."

"Great, when can I start?"

"You can come by in an hour to get your scrubs and work schedule. We can also start training if you'd like."

"Cindy, that would rock. I'll be there soon."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye."Lorelai hung up the phone and sprinted back to the car. She flung open the trunk and shook Rory awake from behind.

"What?"Rory moaned.

"Wake up! I got the job! I got to get over there!"

"You got it?"Rory sat up, excited.

"Yes! Get some clothes and lets change!"

The two of them changed in the beach public bathroom and Lorelai did her makeup. They drove to the elderly home and Lorelai parked. Rory looked at her.

"What should I do?"

Lorelai bit her lip, "Come with me. We'll see what Cindy thinks."

"Who?"Rory jogged to catch up.

"Lorelai!"

"Hey, Cindy!"

"Come on back here with me and we'll get your things. Karen, cover the desk and phones. And who's this?"Cindy gestured to Rory.

"Oh, this is my daughter. I don't want to leave her alone and I don't have a sitter."

Cindy smiled, "What's your name?"

"Rory. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rory. Tell you what, you can hang out with me and Karen until your mom figures something out."

Lorelai sighed with relief, "Oh thank you, Cindy."

"No problem. Here we are. Now what size pants do you wear? Small, medium, large?"

"I'll try medium."

"Pull them on over your jeans."Cindy gave her a pair.

Lorelai pulled on the light blue scrub pants."They fit perfectly."

"Great. Then the top is the same size. We'll provide you with three tops and two pairs of pants. We'll need you to wear white tennis shoes also. I see you're wearing some now but that's required so don't mix it up later on."

"Got it."Lorelai folded the other outfits and gave them to Rory to hold.

"Here's your schedule and a booklet on standard procedure. Study it. Learn it."

"Got it."

"And finally your I.D. tag. Come over here and we'll get your picture. Sit, sit."

Lorelai sat on the chair and smiled.

Cindy sat at a computer and snapped the picture then began typing, "Full name and birthdate?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. April 12, 1968."

"Okay. That'll be printed in a minute. If you lose it, it's ten dollars for a new one. So hang on to it."

"Oh, I will."

Cindy sighed, "Okay, now. I guess I'll introduce you to your supervisor and you can get started. Rory, come with me. We have a full library in over there or the cafeteria is over there. You can roam around if you want but if doors are closed, don't go in."

"Got it."Rory headed straight for the library.

Cindy had taken Lorelai's extra scrubs and book for her, "I'll keep these behind the counter."

Karen spoke up, "Lorelai's card is ready."

Cindy grabbed it and slid the clip on it. She clipped it to the hem of Lorelai's shirt. "Follow me."

Lorelai followed Cindy to a smaller office with a small employee lounge off of it. A tall bony woman sat at the desk.

"Donna, this is Lorelai. She's the new delivery girl."

"Great."Donna smiled, "I'm your supervisor. You're basically an assistant to the nurses in whatever they need. I'll call Olivia in and she can give you a rundown on all the medicines and the patients you'll need to cover."

"Great."Lorelai nodded and tried to keep up.

"Go sit in there. She'll be a minute."Donna pointed to the lounge.

"See you later, Lorelai. Don't worry about Rory! She'll be fantastic."Cindy disappeared and Lorelai took a seat.

The day seemed to fly by even though she spent most of it sitting down. Olivia was a fellow assistant who would be helping Lorelai out.

She showed her all of the medications, where they were, what they were, etc. Then she showed her what to do if someone wanted something to eat or drink and where extra blankets and pillows were.

Then they did a walk through and Lorelai learned a bit about some of the patients. Who to steer clear of and who likes to talk. She felt like it was a lot to learn and her training wasn't over. The next two days she would be following Olivia around, shadowing her job.

Lorelai finally waved good-bye and headed out to find Rory.

"Hey, Lorelai. How'd today go?"Cindy asked. Karen seemed to have already left and Rory was no where in sight.

"Good. Good. Um, before I get Rory, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When is payday?"

"Oh not till the end of the week. Every other Friday."

"Oh."Lorelai must have looked upset because Cindy spoke up.

"Why? Are you in a jam?"

Lorelai bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"Lorelai, I won't say anything. You can trust me."

Lorelai sighed and leaned forward. "We still don't have anywhere to live and we have no food or gas money. I don't know what to do, Cindy."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "You'll come with me, of course. Rory is a doll and so are you. You girls will stay with me for as long as you need to."

"Cindy, I couldn't."

"But it's your only option. I don't mind. Really. It'll take you a while to get enough money to get an apartment and I don't mind. I have plenty of money. Don't tell anyone but I was a trust fund baby."

Lorelai's jaw dropped, "Me too."

"You are?"

"Were. I left that lifestyle."

"I did too but my trust fund still kicked in when I turned twenty seven."

"Not me. It's gone. Believe me, I checked."

"I'm sorry. Now, go get Rory while I clock out. She's in the library."

Lorelai walked in and found Rory sitting in an armchair with her nose in a book. She came up behind her and leaned down near her ear, "Good book?"

"Ah!"Rory shrieked and threw the book in the air.

An elderly lady looked over, surprised.

"Sorry Mrs. Hennesey!"Rory waved apologetically and picked up the book. She put it back on the shelf, "Mom!"

"Sorry, Sweets. Couldn't resist."

Rory laughed, "So I have a question."

"We're staying with Cindy for a few weeks."Lorelai answered. She knew the question.

"Wow."Rory pondered this.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I like her. She let me read all day and said if I want, I can just come here everyday."

"So, how did you know that lady, Mrs. Hennesey?"Lorelai asked as they went to meet Cindy.

"Oh, we ate lunch together. She's really nice. She says I remind her of her great granddaughter. We're eating lunch again tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice."

Cindy was by the door, smiling and waiting, "You girls ready? You can follow me. I'm the white Grand Am."

"Got it."Lorelai got in the Jeep and she and Rory followed Cindy to her apartment building.

It was near the beach but not right on it. Rory was staring through the buildings and across two streets at the ocean.

"Later, babe."Lorelai whispered to her and they grabbed their boxes and followed Cindy.

"Okay, I'm up on the eleventh floor here. Apartment 11A."

In the elevator Cindy explained everything, "It's pretty small but has two bedrooms and bathrooms. I use the master bedroom and it has it's own bathroom. You two can share the guest room and the other bathroom in the hall. The guest room has a queen size bed so you'll have to share. I'm thinking of ordering pizza for dinner. That okay?"

"Yep."Lorelai and Rory answered in unison.

"Great. Here we go. Go on in your room. The open door right there. I'll call."

"Thanks, Cindy."Lorelai smiled at her.

"Anytime honey. I was in your place once. Minus the kid. I couldn't get a man if I wanted one."

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and followed Rory to the room.

"It's nice."Rory sat on the bed."Comfy."

"We're so lucky, Ror."

Rory grinned, "I know."

"It shouldn't have to be like this."Lorelai's eyes watered and she sank onto the bed.

"Mom?"

"I shouldn't have done this. If I weren't so stubborn we could go home. My parents would take us back in, I know it. Oh god, Rory. What did I do?"Lorelai was sobbing now and Rory closed the bedroom door.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I thought your parents died."

Lorelai shook her head, "I lied Ror. I lied to you. Oh my god, I lied to you. My baby. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

"Mom, please tell me what's going on."

"Oh Rory,"Lorelai sobbed, "They were so horrible. They yelled all the time. They hated me for getting pregnant and refusing to get married. I tried to stay there for as long as I could but I couldn't last, Ror. I left. I packed us up and in the middle of the night, we left. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I couldn't have left you there. You deserve better than this. Than me. Than staying with someone who's practically a stranger. I'm sorry honey. I'm sorry."

"Mom, you lied?"Rory was trying to ignore her anger and be sympathetic but she couldn't quite manage it. She was only ten.

"Rory, I'm sorry! I can't stand this. You need better. I'm sending you back."

"What?"Rory's jaw dropped."No! You can't!"

"I can too. I'm going to get enough money for a plane ticket and send you to them."

"You can't. They'll ask where you are and I'll tell them."Rory said defiantly.

"Rory!"

"I swear I will."Rory glared as tears pooled in her eyes, "Mom, I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes you are! Yes you are, yes you are! I'm saving enough for one plane ticket and extra money to get the heck out of here! I'll put you on the plane, call them and tell them you're on your way and to meet you. Then I'll drive somewhere where you guys can't find me. You need them, Rory. You need better than me."

"No!"Rory shrieked and ran out of the bedroom. Lorelai heard the apartment door slam as well and she rose.

Cindy met Lorelai in the hallway, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Cindy. She just found out I've been lying. She'll be back. She's down at the beach."

"Lor, I'm going to go find her, okay? Stay here. It's getting late and dangerous for a ten year old."

"Okay."Lorelai sniffled.

"There's tissue in the bathroom and the pizza money is on the table by the door. Make yourself at home, Honey."

Cindy left and Rory sank into the couch in the living room. She noticed a phone beside it and picked it up.

She information."Name?"

"Christopher Haden."

"City?"

"Hartford."

"712-244-4363."

"Thanks."Lorelai quickly dialed the number.

"Hey, you've reached Chris. I'm out but leave a message!"

The answering machine beeped and Lorelai sniffled into the phone, "Chris? Chris are you there? Pick up...Guess you really are out. This, this is Lorelai. I, I really need you, Chris. I'm scared and Rory is mad at me and I'm so alone. I don't know what to do, Chris. Please. I'll call again soon. Please answer. I need someone who cares. I know you hate me for leaving but please don't be mad. I need you. Bye."

She hung up sadly and took another deep breath. It was her last resort. She didn't know what to do.

"Hello, Gilmore residence."

"Can I please talk to Emily or Richard?"Lorelai whispered.

"Who's calling."

"Oh, Sylvia."Lorelai heard Emily's voice in the background, "Give me the phone. Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Mom?"

Emily's breath caught in her throat, "Lorelai. Oh my god. Where are you? Come home this instant! Richard! It's Lorelai! Pick up."

"Mommy, I can't come home."

"Lorelai,"Emily sighed, "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. We may be angry with you for leaving but we want you home."

"No."Lorelai shook her head even though Emily couldn't see it.

"Lorelai, please."Emily begged.

"Hello? Lorelai?"

"Hi Daddy."Lorelai whispered.

"Lorelai,"Richard sounded ready to cry, "What's wrong? Come home."

"I can't, Dad. I just don't know what to do. This is so hard."

"Come home, Lorelai. Your mother misses you. I miss you. Everyone does."

"I can't. I just can't."

"Please, let me speak to Rory."Emily begged.

"She's out."

"Out where? Where do you live, Lorelai?"Emily asked, "We'll come get you?"

"Lorelai,"Richard interrupted, desperate to keep Lorelai listening, "Lorelai, listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Do you need money? I'm going to start an account for you. Call again tomorrow and we will give you the account number. You can get as much as you need. We want to take care of Rory."

"I can't."She whispered again."Bye daddy. Bye mom."

"Lorelai!"Emily shrieked into the phone, "Don't hang up! Lorelai! Lorelai please!"

Lorelai hung up to the sound of Emily's tears and her own began again. She couldn't bear going back. It would be the same thing all over again and then forever they would nag her about how she tried to leave but couldn't make it on her own. No, no. She couldn't go back. Not now, not ever. All she could do now was wait for Cindy to bring Rory back.

-------------------------------------

Jess's A/N: Wow...I didn't even know this is where I was going with this. I suddenly had her call Chris and her parents? Crazy stuff, right? Hey, review and let me know what you think. I kind of want to change it from a Javajunkie to a Balcony Buddy now. Hmm... Lorelai and Luke verses Lorelai and Chris. I can't decide. Let me know.

Kaycee's Note- So, I don't know about you all, but I really loved this chapter. It was really emotional and slightly different than some other stuff I've read. Review and let Jess know what you think! I read her all of the reviews and they make her verrry happy!


End file.
